Curer Of Souls
by lisybabes
Summary: Rory is trying to get over Jess when something happens and all she wants is him back in her life. But can she learn to trust him again? A Jess and Rory fic with Luke and Lorelai because they belong together! Happy Ending I promise!Please read!
1. Coffee, Headaches and a Ghost

Curer of Souls

Hello lovely person reading my fan fic! This is set after the season final of series three. Most things after that do not happen in my story. Jess left, Rory hasn't heard from him in two years. Luke and Lorelai are together. Dean has married Lindsey and Rory is going to Yale. So that is what you need to know. Enjoy the story and review if you liked it. Cheers Lisy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

**Chapter 1: Coffee, Headaches and a Ghost that won't go Away.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Stars Hallow was surprisingly quiet for 8 o'clock in the morning. The picturesque town usual a buzz of town folk at that time, was almost blank apart from a few passes-by.

'It looks…?'

'Dead…'

'Empty…'

'Was there an emergency town meeting?' A confused Lorelai asked.

'Surely we would have been told. Did you forget? Were you told and you forgot?' Rory accused angrily.

'No! I certainly was not told. Do you honestly think me, Lorelai Gilmore, would forget such a thing as an emergency town meeting?' She answered with a frown on her face, trying to remember if in fact Taylor did stop by the Inn the day before to tell them. She came to the quick conclusion that she had not in fact been told of any town meeting, emergency or otherwise.

'Well, we shall just have to continue to Luke's and hope that there is some sort of explanation.'

Lorelai simply hummed in agreement as they turned the corner

They stopped short. The diner was overflowing.

'Well…here is the rest of the town' Rory looked around her as Lorelai squeezed through the crowd.

'LUKE?' All Lorelai could think of was getting that perfect cup of coffee in her to start her morning. She wasn't going to let the rest of the town stop; she'd go through a brick wall if she had to.

'This is not a big deal. Okay, not a big deal at all' Luke stood at the counter angrily with a disgruntled Kirk staring determinately at him.

'It is a big deal Luke. You could have given us some warming, perhaps put an ad in the paper. Even brought it up in a town meeting.' Kirk got few hums and ahs of agreement from the crowd that had gathered.

Lorelai had pushed her way through the crowd by this time and was deeply intrigued as to what preciously was the 'big deal'.

'What's going on?' She asked like an excited child.

'Ah, you're all I need' Luke sighed.

'Luke has decided to change his menu. We were not given any warning.' Kirk felt it was his duty to inform all town members of this shocking change.

'Kirk, I added two meals to the breakfast menu and an extra mash with two of the dinner meals. This is not a big deal.' Luke yelled angrily. No one was buying anything, they were all just standing around wanting to know how long the change would stay for and why, it had in fact, occurred in the first place.

'But why? I mean, you haven't changed it in all the years you have run the diner. Why would you just suddenly want to change it? Surely the town should have been informed of your decision?' Lorelai decided it was time to intervene before Luke's head blew off.

'Ah Luke, sorry to interrupt mind boggling conversation you two are having but could I get my breakfast and a really big cup of your finest coffee?' She put her best smile for him; she was getting really desperate for a coffee.

'I run my business the way I choose. It has nothing to do with the town and certainly does not need all these extra people in my business.' Luke raised his voice so everyone could hear him.

'Luke? Honey? Really dying for that coffee.' She was getting desperate.

'Do you hear that everyone? Anyone not buying get out!' He'd had enough. Slowly the diner cleared. Luke began muttering to himself about town option.

'Okay, Luke, your really pushing my limit. Coffee now!'

'Oh right, sorry. What are the two of you having for breakfast?' He gave her a quick kiss before getting his pencil and pad ready for, what was in his option, an extremely unhealthy diet.

Meanwhile Rory had managed to grab a table as the diner cleared out. She looked around her and, as always, thought of Jess. She sometimes still expected to walk into Luke's and find Jess running round taking orders with a coffee jug in his hand. It had been just over two years since his abrupt departure. Of course Luke had told Rory all about Jimmy coming back and how Jess would not have graduated. What Luke hadn't told either of them was that he heard from Jess all the time. A year after he had left Jess had written and apologised for messing everything up so badly and for going back on their deal. He told his uncle that it had taken a year, but he had finally gotten his act together. He had finished high school and was now employed by a New York newspaper as a regular columnist. Luke had met up with him a few times, having dinner in a flashy restaurant were Jess insisted on paying. The last time they had met up Jess had handed him a cheque for all the money he owed him. Luke had been so proud. Jess continued to write, telling him of his travels around the world and the people he met. Luke felt bad for not telling the girl he saw as his own daughter. But he knew how heartbroken she was over him. Rory had tried to forget him while backpacking in Europe with her mom. And when she had started at Yale. She had met new people, but all she wanted was Jess. And she would probably never see him again. She wandered how she could move on, or whether she should try to contact him. But she never got up the nerve and even if she did, what was there to say. He had left her, and there was nothing more to it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her headache had returned. She had been getting them more and more over the last few weeks, becoming more intense when she was stressed. This happened to be often at Yale. She forced a smile on her face as her mother came to the table. She didn't want her mother to worry, surely this was nothing. She decided to talk to Paris about it when she went back to college after the weekend. Until then she would enjoy her time in Stars Hallow, and try to relax.


	2. White Walls and the 'C' word

**Chapter 2: White Walls and the 'C' word**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

It took Rory till Wednesday of that week to even bring up the headaches to Paris. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and if anyone was not to make a big deal out of something other than study, it was Paris Geller.

'Ah, Paris?' She did not look up from the text book. 'Paris, could talk to you for just a moment?'

The book was slammed shut. 'What is it Gilmore? I have exam on Friday. You have exactly 60 seconds. Talk'

'Okay, I need your opinion on something. An honest answer. I was just wondering do you often get headaches. Its just that I…well, I must say I have been getting them frequently over the last couple of weeks…and, well, I guess on the whole I haven't been feeling overly well….'Rory rambled away.

'Symptoms?'

'What?' Rory frowned.

'What other symptoms have you have been having?' Paris, always straight to the point.

'Well, I guess…other then the headaches. I've also been feeling nausea, lethargic, hot flushes and I guess a loss of appetite. But it is mostly the headaches.'

'My god!'

'What?'

'Rory are you pregnant?' Paris thought of what a waste it would be, a perfectly good Yale education and Rory had gotten pregnant.

'WHAT? Paris!' Rory glared at her.

'Right well, there could be other reasons that you feel like this. Rory I think you should see a doctor.' Yale had a good medical centre and why not use it?

'I should? Paris, do you think this is serious? I mean, are you over reacting because you are a massive hypochondriac or is it because you are genuinely worried'. The sick feeling reached all the way to her stomach.

'Listen, you want to leave this till it's too late – fine! But me, I would have the tests and find out what was wrong with me before it ruins my Yale career. But hey, that's me. Now your 60 seconds were up 30 seconds ago.' With that Paris returned to her book and Rory to her thoughts.

That doctor's office smell. Sterile and clean, hiding any linger of an illness or germ. Rory sat staring at the white walls. She wondered why it was always white. Why not topaz or even a light cream. No, they were white walls. Surrounding her, as if she was in a timeless place. She wasn't nervous, not now. She had done the tests and now she just had to wait. Wait for the doctor to tell her what the results were; wait for him to tell her she was going to be just fine. He would tell her to rest more. Sleep more, eat better. Her mother would laugh at that one. Tell her not to listen to the stupid Yale educated doctor and that mummy knows best. The door opened and she took a deep breath.

'Well Ms Gilmore, I have the results here. Are you sure you would not like anyone else here while we read them?' The young man asked.

'Ah, no, I'm fine. I just want to know.' She smiles nervously.

The doctor opened the file. He took an intake of breath. She heard the word 'cancer' and her world went black.


	3. One Month And She's Breathing Again

**Chapter 3: One Month and She's Breathing Again**

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is a short one but I should be posting again soon! Lisy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

It had been one month. One month to the day since Lorelai had been called into the doctor's office. One month to the day since she had found out her baby, her Rory, had a brain tumour. One whole month of tests and hospitals and tears, mostly on her part. Rory had been strong, as always. She had down the research. Looked in the Yale medical journals. She had told everybody. Emily and Richard had insisted on paying for experts and specials. Lorelai hadn't objected, this was her daughter. Her daughter had cancer. Rory had a whole team looking after her, which wasn't unusual for cancer patients. But it had been the best team possible, thanks to Lorelai's parents. Dr Arkin, their neurosurgeon, had become a friend. Almost part of the family. He was constantly answering questions, talking to them rather them at them. It had been Dr Arkin who had convinced the Yale board to allow Rory to continue studying. Christopher was in Paris with Sherri and Gigi when they found out. Christopher wanted to come home his boss wouldn't allow it, despite the circumstance. Rory told him to stay where he was, that she was doing okay. She didn't want everyone's lives to have to change because of her. Luke no longer complained about Lorelai's caffeine intact and he often went to the doctors' appointments with her. But he would insist on Rory eating healthily. The whole town knew about Rory's illness. They rallied around 'their girls' doing whatever it was they could. Cooking, cleaning, DIYs and all sorts of freebies. Rory stayed at college, continuing taking her classes. She finished everything on time, despite the symptoms of her illness. Her teachers ensured her special consideration and extra time to finish, but she didn't feel it was fair to anyone else, so she refused. Lorelai didn't think about any particular outcome. She never thought about the possibilities. She wouldn't allow it. She took it one day at a time, as she was sure Rory was too. But something changed after that first month. Something that broke the cycle of endless prodding and scans. That month Jess Mariano returned to town and Rory began to breathe again.


	4. Baby His Back, But Will He Stay?

**Chapter 4: Baby His Back, But will He Stay?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Luke Danes was always up at the crack of dawn, which didn't always go down well with Lorelai. Especially when he stayed over. But it was part of his business. He liked his life. He enjoyed owning a business and, although he would never tell Taylor, he loved the small town of Stars Hallow. But it hadn't been quite the same since Rory had told him she was sick. It had come completely out of the blue. One day it was Rory Gilmore, Yale student. Then next it was Rory Gilmore, Yale Student and cancer patient. Rory had cancer, how did that work? It didn't seem all that fair and it certainly wasn't right. Life certainly dealt a strange hand of cards to some. Luke was beginning to set the diner for breakfast when he noticed something outside. He couldn't quiet believe his eyes, but he was sure it was there. The 'it' was his nephew. His cocky and strong willed nephew Jess. Luke walked out of the diner into the fresh morning air to find out exactly what had brought the city boy back to the town he claimed to loathe.

'Well, well, well the prodigal son returns.' Luke said a big smile on his face.

'Isn't it a little early to be quoting the Bible?' Jess answered, equally as happy to see his uncle again. They patted each other on the back, in that manly way.

'What you doing here, Jess? You look great!' Luke was telling the truth. His nephew looked good.

'Well I'm in between assignments and I hadn't seen you in awhile so I thought…ay why not drop into the old place?' Jess looked around him, a flood of memories flying back. 'See it hasn't changed much.' Luke picked up his bag and took it into the diner, Jess following behind.

'Coffee?' He asked, putting a mug forward.

'Please' He answered grateful, trying to warm up from the cold of the early morning.

'So' He started as he poured the coffee. 'Are going to tell me the real reason you're here?'

'Am I that transparent?' Jess laughed.

Luke just looked at him, eyebrows upright.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Jess had come prepared for this. On the drive down, which in itself had been spontaneous, he had thought of how to dodge the questions he knew were forthcoming. 'I'm writing a novel' It wasn't a lie.

'Jess that's great' Luke patted him on the back again.

'Well it was until a few weeks ago…I've got writers block. Here just seemed a good a place as any.' Okay, Jess thought to himself, now I'm was stretching the truth. Those 'few weeks ago' had been the two year anniversary since he had seen her. The writing had been going really well but once it hit that day…Jess just couldn't go on. He could have gone anywhere in the world to write. But he had chosen Stars Hallow. Why? Because she was there, and it seemed right to find inspiration from her town– seeing as the book was about her. But he wasn't about to tell that to Luke.

'So I was wondering, could I stay with you for awhile?' Jess asked hopefully. He could have stayed at the Inn, but it wouldn't feel right to be there. In his grandfather's old hard ware shop seemed just the place to write.

'Of course you can. I don't actually spend…ah…that many nights here these days.' Luke looked uncomfortable.

'What you and Lorelai finally realise that your crazy about one another?' Jess scoffed but stopped short when he saw the cheesy grin on Luke's face. 'Oh really? You…and Lorelai?' Jess couldn't believe it.

'But yes, you're welcome to stay. As long as you want.'

'Thanks.' He stood up taking his bag with him. 'And I'll help around the diner, cos I know you won't let me pay rent.'

Luke grinned and nodded, it would be nice to have Jess working with him again.

'I'm going to dump this upstairs and then have a walk around. You never know, I might even go to Miss Patty for the gossip' Luke couldn't get over how much Jess had changed. He still had his quick sarcasm, but he seemed more open. It was a change for the better.

Since she found out she was sick Rory didn't sleep well. It was usual in the early hours of the morning that she woke up and after that there was no chance of going back to sleep. On this particular Sunday morning she had had enough of tossing and turning and decided to go down to the bridge and read. It was nice and peaceful there, nobody walked on eggshells around her there. Nobody treated her like she was sick. It was the only place she felt her usual self. She was just getting to her favourite spot when she noticed she was not alone. The figure looked slightly familiar but she was sure it couldn't be him. It could only be someone that looked like him, surely? Her heart began to race faster and she tried to get closer so she could see. She must have stepped on a twig because suddenly the silence was broken and the figure turned around surprised. She took one look at his face and she turned running.

'Rory, wait…!' Jess yelled after her.

But she didn't wait. She kept running. Jess frowned, suddenly racked with self doubt. He felt 17 years old again. He wasn't that guy anymore. He had gotten through school, fixed everything Luke and was a respectful writer in New York. But that didn't matter, not now. In seeing her, he realised just how much he had hurt her. Maybe coming back was a bad idea.


	5. Afraid Of Being Me

**Chapter 5: Afraid of Being Me**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Luke saw Jess sitting at the bus stop, head buried in a book. He told Cesar he was taking five and walked toward him.

'Jess' He was standing slightly behind him so the young man had to turn to see him.

'I'm going on the next bus back to New York, okay. This was a mistake. Consider me gone.' He turned back to his book.

'This wasn't just about writing a novel, was it Jess? You came here to see Rory, didn't you?'

'What has that got to do with anything?' He didn't look up from his book.

'Answer the question Jess.'

'Fine, yes I came here to see her. But she doesn't want to see me. She made that part very clear. So there is no point, I can't fix it, I'm going. End of discussion'.

'No. Not end of discussion.' Luke walked around the bench so he was standing in front of Jess. He couldn't believe that despite everything Jess was still so afraid to take a risk.

'You haven't even tried Jess. You haven't even tried to win her back'.

'Wow Luke aren't you the romantic. Lorelai must really be rubbing off on you'

'Hey just think about this for one second. Do you really want to look back in ten years time and think what could have been? You came out here on impulse and the minute you get scared you change your mind? Well let me tell you, there may come a time when you don't even have the choice to come and fight for her. So take a chance Jess and see where it takes you. Otherwise…you'll just end up like the person your so afraid you'll end up like.' Luke began to walk away.

'Oh yeah, and who is that?' Jess yelled after him.

'Figure it out kid.'

Jess turned back to the road, and wasn't sure which way to go. Stay in Stars Hallow and fight for the woman he loved, or go back to his life in New York? He wasn't sure which one he was more afraid of.

'Hey kid' Lorelai greeted her daughter as she walked in the back door.

'Oh hey' Rory wasn't really in the mood for talking.

'Couldn't sleep again?' Lorelai worried when she found Rory's bed with her daughter not in it.

'Yeh I just felt like a walk.' She was quieter than usual, something Lorelai picked up on but decided not to push.

'Well how about Luke's for breakfast?' She asked eagerly.

'No!' Rory immediately frowned at herself; she shouldn't have been so quick on her answer.

'Okay Rory, last time I heard we liked Luke. Why don't you want to go to Luke's?'

Rory sighed; she might as well tell her mother.

'I don't want to go to Luke's because Jess might be there.'

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. 'Jess? Jess Mariano? Luke's Jess?'

'That would be the one.' Rory answered glumly; she didn't want to have to think about him at all.

'And are we happy or upset that he is back?' Lorelai thought it would be best to know how her daughter felt about it before she had an opinion.

'We're undecided.' Rory said, sitting down heavily on the couch.

'Okay, well we don't have to go to Luke's? I know, we'll go to Al's instead, just until you make up your mind.'

'But Al's doesn't have pancakes!' Rory loved Luke's pancakes.

'It does sort of defeat the purpose of his name, huh?' Lorelai added thoughtfully.

'Look, I say, we go to Luke's and if Jess is there we will be polite and civil. And talk about the weather if absolutely necessary. But that is all.'

'Okay kid.' Lorelai said lightly. She wondered how she could be so calm about the guy who had broken her heart.

'Oh but Mum, let's go to Al's…just for today.' Lorelai nodded. 'Oh and mum, if he does stick around, could we just leave out the part about me being sick? Just for the moment?'

'Okay Rory.' Lorelai turned back to her coffee and smiled, now that she could understand.


	6. Those Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter 6: Those Things I'll Never Say**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

When the midday bus went through the town, Luke didn't blink an eye. He continued to pour coffees and take orders. And in the afternoon, with no sign of Jess, he concluded that his nephew had left town. Just as he predicated. So when the door opened mid afternoon Luke turned with his coffee pot only to find Jess standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable as usual.

'Hi' Was all Luke could think to say.

'Don't say I told you, okay.'

'Okay' He answered calmly waiting for Jess to talk. 'You gotta admit it gives you a good feeling, staying I mean.'

'Oh yeah Luke, I feel warm and fuzzing inside.' He answered, a smile coming back to his face.

'I want my car back by the way Luke! It's been sitting in your shed for two years and if I'm sticking around I'm going to need some wheels.'

With that he brushed past Luke and walked upstairs to do some writing.

Luke shrugged and began wiping down the tables, at least he had stayed.

A few days later and the town was preparing for that month's festival. It was Bonfire night. And the whole square was a buzz with preparation. Rory and Lorelai walked, watching Taylor in a frenzy trying to organise everyone.

'Every time, it doesn't matter what festival, I still love to see that man try to out do the last festival. It makes it fun don't you think?' Lorelai looked over to find Rory staring at Luke's diner. This was not an irregular occurrence of late. Since Jess's return Rory had often been staring or being watchful whenever she was in the town, as if Jess would leap out unexpectedly.

'Ah, sweets, you know how much I love you right?' Lorelai looked concernedly at Rory.

'Yeah, I know mum.' Rory tried to laugh it off.

'Well Hun, should we brace going into Luke's today?' It had been a week and Rory still hadn't got up the nerve to go in. Every time she came near it, she bolted at the last second.

'Well, yeah, I guess. Now's as good a time as any, I guess.' Lorelai took her daughter's shaking hand and together they walked into Luke's.

It was busy, which wasn't surprising for this time in the morning. Lorelai walked to the counter while Rory scuttled to a table in the corner.

'Hey' Luke gave her a kiss.

'Hey.' She had put her bag on the counter and scanned the diner for Luke's nephew. Lorelai hadn't seen him yet, it had been a busy week at the Inn and she only saw Luke twice. They had of coursed talked about Jess, Luke confessing that he had seen his nephew a few times. Lorelai hadn't been mad; she understood Luke was trying to protect her daughter. She had been impressed with the changes to Jess's lifestyle. But she made Luke and the rest of the town promise not to mention Rory's illness to Jess. It wasn't a gossiping matter.

'She made it in today.' Luke was looking over at Rory.

'Is he here?' Lorelai asked nervously.

'Yes, he is.' Luke answered reluctantly.

He was sorry that Rory felt uncomfortable in a place that had always been like home to her.

'So when is the next doctor's appointment?' Even thinking about hospitals made Luke feel ill.

'Tomorrow. The doctor is hopeful. They say because she is so young and healthy there is a good chance she'll…pull through.' Her voice quivered slightly, but she remained confident.

'Of course she will.' He scoffed, as if to give her confidence. She gave him a grateful smile. He put his hand on top of hers.

Just then Jess walked in from the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. As if they were magnets, Jess and Rory's eyes immediately met. Rory looked as if she was about to say something but Jess quickly turned around and back into the kitchen. Rory looked around her embarrassed and quickly ran out of the diner.

Lorelai sighed. 'I should…' She said with a sad smile.

'Yeah' Luke nodded, understanding. 'Hey Lorelai.' She turned around. 'She will. Pull through, I mean. None of us have any doubt about that.'

Lorelai's smile brightened. 'Thanks Luke'.

She walked out of the diner and Luke back to work.


	7. To The Flames

**Chapter 7: To the Flames**

Thank you so much for your kind reviews guys! I am really glad you are enjoying the story! Quick question: who do people prefer Lane to be with? Cos I have only ever seen the episodes were she was with Dave but I here that her and Zac get together so if people prefer them together I will write it in. Let me know! It is beginning to get interesting!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

'Rory, we're going to be late' Her mother ran down the stairs, while putting on her earrings and buttoning her shirt.

'We are not going to be late.' Rory yelled from her bedroom.

'Well the bonfire's meant to start soon; I don't want to miss them trying to find the matches.'

'It's sad that the only reason you go to the festival is because you like to see Taylor repeat the same mistake every year. I'm sure if he knew that was the reason that is why you went, he would be very disappointed.' Rory had met her mother in the hall by this time.

'Ah Rory, that man is disappointed no matter what I do! It's like having both my mother and my father in the same person!' Lorelai brushed her hair off her face, finally ready to go. 'Okay kid, let's do this!'

Most of the town was out, despite the cold air. Lorelai loved the lights, and the way the town looked – aglow. It gave her a safe feeling, as she linked arms with her daughter. It made her feel like maybe everything would be okay. And that Rory would be okay, and that her brain wasn't just telling her that.

'Hey Mum, the doctors appointment is pretty early tomorrow, so we'd better not stay out too late.' Rory said, responsively.

'Okay Hun.' Lorelai agreed. It amazed her how calmly her daughter could handle all of this. Suddenly she felt over welling pride for her daughter.

'Oh there's Lane' Rory pointed excitedly. Lane had been touring with the band for the past couple of weeks so the girls hadn't had a chance to catch up. Lorelai knew that once the two of them got together it would be non stop ranting about what the other had missed.

'You go on ahead, babe. I'll go find Sookie.' She kissed her daughter's cheek before watching her ran toward her best friend. She turned back to the crowd looking for Sookie and Jackson.

The festival had been a blast, literally. And it hadn't forgotten its old tradition. Lorelai and Sookie had hid behind Jackson, hysterically laughing as Taylor searched every pocket for the missing matches. As Lorelai stood watching the fire burn, she thought of the people around her. Luke had always been right by her side, giving advice where he could. Distracting Rory on the days when Lorelai felt like she couldn't look at her daughter without crying. It made it easier, having Luke. She was no longer alone. And Sookie. Sookie had been a rock for Lorelai. She had lost count of the number of times she had come into the Inn's kitchen after a doctor's appointment sobbing with fear and confusion. Sookie wouldn't say a thing. She'd get her a cup of coffee and sweet something for her to nibble, and the two of them would sit in their grief. It made it easier for Lorelai to be strong for Rory, knowing that Sookie would always be there when she needed someone to be strong for her. Christopher had tried but with Sherri and little Gigi, it was hard for him. Lorelai had never asked anything of him, she'd figured it would make Rory's disappointment lessen. But Christopher continued with his Wednesday night calls. And after every appointment, without fail, he would call Lorelai's cell with a solemn 'And how are my girls today?' The town folk had come with meals and DIY offers. All of them pitching in wherever they could. Nobody would let them pay whenever they went out. She could see it made Rory uncomfortable, but Lorelai knew the town was doing what they thought was right in a situation like this. She had found so much support where ever she looked. Even her parents had offered what they could, no strings this time. And Lorelai knew it was because they were all fighting so hard for something they all cared about. Rory.

Lane and Rory had been watching the bon fire also. They remembered all the times they had been there before. Rory hated how now that she was sick, everything felt so final. She wouldn't let herself think it, but every now and then a little voice wondered if this was the last time she would experience the festivals in Stars Hallow. She tried to think of something else, but it seemed Lane was thinking the same thing.

'So, tell me something bookworm, how bad is this thing?' Lane said, so suddenly serious.

'Oh you know. It's the kind of thing you let the doctor worry about.' Rory answered uncomfortably.

'Okay, fair enough. But you know…what they can do, right?' Lane didn't mean to harass Rory, but she was her best friend. And she wanted to know.

'Well, I have a whole team of doctors and nurses. They did a bunch of tests and scans. We're talking treatment soon. But we're monitoring it. I'm taking a bunch of medication' Rory looked down uncomfortably.

'Will you stay at Yale?' Lane asked hopefully.

Rory shrugged. 'For as long as I can' was the only answer she could think of.

'So, tell me, what else has been happening?' Lane enquired hopefully, knowing that Rory didn't want to talk about the tumour anymore.

'Nothing much…'

'Nothing much? Ah, did I just see Jess Mariano walking out of the diner, with garbage?' Lane asked.

'Oh yeah, well there is that' Rory hoped she sounded convincing enough that she had just forgotten.

'Well? Come on Rory, you have got to give my sheltered existence something here! Have you two talked? Is he staying for long?'

'No, we haven't really talked. Just once I guess, on the bridge, but I ran away. Which is why it's so weird whenever I go into Luke's? I mean, that would be right, Lane? That's why it's weird?' Rory had gotten quiet worked up.

'Well…I guess. Unless…'Lane was cut off.

'Unless what? I mean, what other possible reason could there be?' Rory knew the answer before Lane even said it. She had known since she had seen Jess on the bridge. Or even before that, since the very first time he'd come into her life.

'Unless you're still in love with Jess.' Lane took a step back as Rory thought about this.

'But why? I mean why now would I begin to feel this? And why do I feel like this? Jess is the guy that left. He just took off without even saying goodbye. What is so loveable about that?' Rory directed this finally question, not only to herself, but to her best friend.

'Okay, well, maybe it's because you're sick. You know your emotions are playing round with your body and that is why. Let's say Dean came back to town, maybe you would believe that you're in love with him?' Rory gave her a look. 'Well then the other theory is that you love Jess and his coming back has made you think that this time it could work out.' Lane gave her friend a small smile.

'Maybe. His changed a lot. Mum said Luke said he is working for the New York Times.' Rory tried not to sound too impressed.

'Wow, the bad boy decided to stop hating the world.' Lane was impressed, and she could see Rory was too.

'He is writing a novel as well. That's why his here.' Lane gave her a smile. 'What?'

'Well, maybe the book is about you and his come back here because this is where you two we're together.' Lane thought it was wonderfully romantic.

'I highly doubt it Lane. It's probably about his life in New York.' Rory didn't if she would be glad or upset that the book was about her.

'Rory, I don't know a lot about writing a novel. But what I do know, you go to the place your writing about, not away from it. Now I have to head home. Let me know when you've worked go the Jess situation.' Lane yelled as she began to run home..

'Of course!' Rory waved her friend goodbye before turning round to the square. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except her. She felt very alone. And then that lonely feeling turned into anger. Anger that two years after he had left Jess could still make her feel like this. And he wasn't doing a damn thing to show her that he was worthy of it. She saw her mother talking with Luke and Rory suddenly had the urge to go on confront Jess. She turned toward the diner, a determined look on her face.


	8. Truly Madly Deeply

**Chapter 8: Truly Madly Deeply**

Thanks again for all the nice reviews! It's great to know people are enjoying it! Let me know what you all think about Lane and who she should be paired with! Enjoy the Jess and Rory confrontation!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

It was dark in the diner, only a few lights on. Jess had, for once, volunteered to close for Luke. He explained to his uncle it was simply because he was sick of him looking out the window at Lorelai. The Distillers played lightly in the background as he wiped the tables and prepared for the breakfast crowd tomorrow morning. He had his back to the door when there was a light tap on it.

'We're closed' He yelled without turning.

But the knock persisted. He sighed, turning quickly, mattering about coffee addicted idiots. He stopped short when he saw Rory's blue eyes staring back at him intently.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before unlocking and opening the door.

'Hi' His voice cracked slightly and he avoided her eyes.

She brushed past him quickly. 'Hi? Hi?' She took off her gloves and paced around the diner. 'You've been here seven whole days. Seven days, Jess. That's a week!'

'And they said it couldn't be taught' He joked as he sat down on a stool.

'What?' She stopped pacing, a puzzled look on her face.

'It was….I was trying to make a joke. Would you like some coffee?' He added quickly.

'No. No I do not want coffee. I would like something very different from coffee. I would like something that could not be further from coffee, Jess!' Rory had made three whole turns of the diner and was now facing him angrily.

'Oh yeah, what's that Rory?'

'An explanation. No, no! I want a reason, a valid reason at that, as to why you felt like it was the right thing to do by leaving. No goodbye, no letter, no sorry I broke your heart. You just left. I mean, who does that, other than you? What guy feels they have the right to do that? I'm waiting.' Jess had been so memorised by her that he hadn't answered her.

'Oh right.' He cleared his throat. 'Well I believe it goes something like I am a bastard and I was confused and that I didn't know any better and that I planned the whole thing. Is that what you want me to say?' He asked her calmly, though his eyes were fiery.

'You know it's not Jess.' She answered, defeated.

'Okay well how about this. I was a scared teenager. I was a stupid scared teenager that didn't know how to handle just how wonderful you were…are.' He stepped closer to her, and Rory took a sharp intact of breathe. 'I thought I was doing the right thing when I left.'

Despite the tears in her eyes, Rory scoffed stubbornly.

'There are two, very important things you should know. The first is for the last two years all I have thought about…is you. All the time.' He was even closer now, and she tried to turn away from him. 'Morning, night and everything between. Every book I read and every song I ever heard, it was like you were right there with me.' He now put his hand gently into hers. 'And the second, the second is much more important than the first.'

'What Jess? She said, trying to be angry.

'I love you.' He sad, relieved that he had finally said it.

'You…you love me?' She said, stepping back and letting go of his hand.

'Yes I am completely and utterly' Rory ran out of the diner without letting him finished. '….in love with you' He gave a small sad smile and went back to cleaning the diner. It goes without saying that the tables in the diner were very clean the next morning. Jess had worked on them most the night, as if to try and forget the risk he had just taken and lost.

Rory ran through the town, she wanted her mother. She wanted to keep running. She wanted to forget, she wanted to cry. She had wanted him to say all those words when they were together. But she couldn't forget that she was sick. She wanted to be happy that he loved her, but her illness just made her feel like she had suffered the greatest loss of all. She felt she had lost the chance to experience the greatest love she would ever experience, because she didn't know if she would live long enough. Lorelai had seen her daughter running from the diner crying. She quickly excused herself, running after her, the need to protect greater then ever. She didn't catch up with her daughter till they got to the porch of their house.

'Honey? Rory what happened?' Lorelai made her daughter turn to look at her. Her cries were too hysterical to understand any actual words.

'Come on, sweets, deep breathes.' Soon Rory's cries subsided.

The two sat on the step, Rory's head on her mother's shoulder and her mother's cheek resting on Rory's hair.

'You want to tell mummy what the mean man in the diner said?'

'He…he told me….he loved me.' Rory was crying again.

Lorelai couldn't believe it.

'Agh! That's terrible' She answered, mocking her anger. A small smile formed on Rory's face through her tears. Lorelai smiled too, rubbing her daughter's arm tightly.

'Well, apart from him being the opposite of everything I had ever hoped for you, why is what he told so upsetting?'

'Because mum, I might not be here…to…'Rory couldn't finish the sentence. Lorelai pressed her lips together, as if to gather strength. She moved down to Rory's eye level.

'Rory the doctors are very hopeful…'

'But mum, what if…what if the worst happens…I don't want to hurt him or mislead him.' Rory felt guilt and hatred for the illness that had taken over her body. 'This is the worst timing that fate has ever given either of us. Ever'

'Or it's come at exactly the right time' She answered, in a matter of fact tone. Lorelai smiled, she could see her daughter thinking about this.

They both sighed before turning to the stars as if to guide them to their fate.

'Even if he does love me, mum, what is to stop him leaving again?'

'I can't answer that Rory. Maybe it is something you will learn over time. Give it that. Luke says he has changed so much. You know, he has really got his life together. And just think two years ago he couldn't have told you he loved you.' Lorelai never thought she would encourage Jess back into her daughter's life. But she saw just how confused Rory was, and that clearly meant that her heart was still with Jess.

'I couldn't handle it if he left again.' Rory said sadly.

'Well then maybe you gotta cut your losses' Lorelai stood up, kissing her daughter's forehand before going inside.

Rory was left to her thoughts. She had felt so completely alone for the last month. She had felt numb. But Jess…something about him had made her hope. Made her dream again, he made her see a future. But there was doubt in that future. If Jess got scared and left again she would only have herself to blame for taking a chance on him. This time she needed to be sure, and she knew how.


	9. Friends But For How Long?

**Chapter 9: Friends…But For How Long? **

Hello all! So glad you are enjoying this fic! Thanks for the reviews and Britterina thanks for the Zac/Lane/Dave opinion! I might have Zac and her together in this story! Enjoy the next two!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Jess stayed in the apartment for two days. Luke had gotten the brief version of events for Lorelai. He decided not to hassle him, to let him mellow for a bit. It worried Luke that a guy who pretended to be so tough could get heartbroken so easily. But it was Rory, and she was the love of his life as far as Jess was concerned.

On the third morning Jess had considered escaping to the world of his books but couldn't decide which would remind him of her least. The door to the apartment opened, as it did with often. Luke was constantly running up and down the stairs, forgetting things or needing extra cash for the till.

'You know Luke if you had a safe downstairs it would certainly make it easier for you' He turned to find Rory standing there, not his Uncle Luke.

'Oh, hi' Jess was suddenly very aware of his appearance. He hadn't showered or shaved in two days. 'We've got stop doing this.'

'Doing what?' Rory asked, confused.

'Me turning around to find you, standing in front of me.' He felt nervous around her; she looked like she was here to turn him down. Tell him that she didn't love him. It was what he deserved.

'Yeah I guess. Should I have knocked?' Rory suddenly felt very rude and embarrassed.

'No, no. Its fine, I just wasn't expecting…' He was going to 'you' but then he had never expected her. She had turned up in his life constantly, always to his surprise.

'Jess, my life right now is complicated. It's a mess. And it's not just Yale.' Rory began to explain.

'What you got a boyfriend?' His head screamed for her to say no.

'No, no boyfriend.' Jess tried to hide his relief. 'But, it's complicated. And I don't know if letting you back into my life, romantically, is the right thing for me, or you.' Her heart broke as she said this. But she knew it was the right thing.

'Rory, it's fine. No big deal' Jess shrugged it off, so she didn't love him back.

'Friends' she said shortly. 'It's all I can do right now.'

'Okay' He gave her his classical smile.

'Now I have to go' Rory rushed forward and kissed him on the check.

Jess chuckled as Rory went downstairs. Maybe it was worth taking the risk after all? This time, he wouldn't stuff it up.


	10. George And the Uncomfortable Couch

**Chapter 10: George and the Uncomfortable Couch**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

The lounge of the Gilmore's house was dark apart from the glare for the television. Rory and Lorelai stared intently at it eating popcorn, a rug snuggling them together.

'Ah, George Clooney saving the world has to be one of the sexist things I have ever seen' Lorelai whispered.

'And Nicole Kidman isn't being all "Oh save me George"; she has a bit of kick ass attitude.' Rory whispered back.

'Well, she is the peacemaker. It would defeat the purpose if she didn't do her job well.' There was a snore from the chair next to them. 'Which reminds me, if he is asleep, why are we whispering?' Lorelai thought it was quite unfair.

Rory thought for a moment.

'If we talked to loud we might offend George, and we wouldn't won't to distract him while he tries to save the world.'

Lorelai concluded that this was a fair comment.

It had been a little over a month since Jess and Rory had decided to be friends. They hang out all the time when she was in town on weekends.

They read on the bridge, played music in Luke's apartment and even went to a couple of town meetings together (a big step up for Jess).

He had even driven out to Yale a couple of times and had lunch with Rory. They worked together; she would study while he worked on his novel.

Although he wouldn't tell her anything about it or let her read it, she still encouraged him. He often found himself just staring at her, whether they were alone or with other people. He wondered what had made him so scared last time that he couldn't bring himself to show her just how much he cared.

Lorelai and Rory had bumped into Jess a few Saturdays ago when they were at the video shop choosing a film. Lorelai had invited Jess to join them and it had become a bit of a tradition. Luke worked on Saturdays, so it was something just the three of them shared. Jess would bring pizza over and they would watch a film. He would often mutter over their choice of video, but he still came back, without fail, at 6 o'clock.

'Should we wake him?' Lorelai asked, standing over the sleeping Jess.

'It's not the comfiest couch we have.' Rory argued.

'But he looks so peaceful, don't you think Rory?' She knew her mother was teasing her, but Rory did find incredibly cute.

Jess woke with a start to find two women looking down at him.

He rubbed his eyes 'Okay, you guy should get a new couch!' He sat up, uncomfortably.

'Ah, Jess, you know the point of a film is to watch it.' Lorelai laughed as she began to clear the popcorn and chocolate. 'It moves quicker than a book pal, yet you stay awake for them.'

'When did you fall asleep?' Rory asked.

'Ah, it was somewhere between the tenth "George Clooney is so sexy" and fifth cheesiest line by that Kidman woman.' Jess answered, mocking thoughtfulness.

'Oh the one about "I'm afraid of a man who only wants one" nucleare war head thingy? I thought that was pretty good really.' Lorelai liked any woman who showed guts in a film.

'It certainly had Mr Clooney squirming' Rory answered, just as thoughtfully as her mother.

'Okay, well I am going to leave you two to…do whatever it is you usual do after your movie….'

'Eat more chocolate' Lorelai answered for him.

'Yeah, well, enjoy that! Night.' Jess gave Rory a smile that said everything his kiss would.

The door shut and Lorelai pounced on her daughter.

'So things are going pretty good between you two?'

'Well, yeah. We hang out ever day I am in town. Its nice, to have that.' Rory tried not to blush, but failed.

'How does he feel about you…being sick.'

'Well, we don't really talk about it.' Rory answered.

'Oh, okay.' Lorelai thought it was a bit strange. She has seen Rory and Jess talk about everything from the best book to an argument about whether coffee addiction can help stimulate the brain.

'I'm going to go to bed Mum. I got to get up and study tomorrow.' Rory was reluctant to go to bed. She only had a few days at home; she enjoyed spending a lot of that with her mother.

'Well, night Hun.' Lorelai frowned as her daughter walk off to bed. She wondered if it was possible that Rory hadn't even told Jess that she was sick. Surely not. Rory was the queen of honesty. Lorelai brushed the thought away as she turned off all the lights before she herself went to bed.

GG

Rory lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She didn't feel sleep coming anytime soon. She felt guilty. Guilty for lying to her mother and to Jess.

She had needed to be sure that Jess would stick around this time. That he had changed. And he had. He had got his life together. He was perfect. Everything she had always hoped he would be, he was. He never once tried to kiss her, although she could tell he thought about it. She did too, every time she saw him she wanted to kiss him. She knew it was different this time. Sure he was still moody and quick to talk back, but he was more open. He showed her mother respect and was good to Luke, grateful even.

But Rory still hadn't brought herself to tell Jess she was sick. And now she wondered if she had left it too late. How would he react when she told him? Deep down she was terrified. She was so scared that Jess would freak out and that he wouldn't stick around. That it would be all too much to handle.

Over the last of month she had come to reply on him. He was the only person who made her feel normal, because he didn't treat her like she was sick. And she needed to hold onto that more than ever. It was all so confusing for her. She felt her mind going round and round and the tears prickling. She rolled over, determined to find sleep instead of tears.


	11. Kissing Of Friends

**Chapter 11: Kissing of Friends**

_Hey all! Sorry it has taken so long to update! Thank for being so patient and to those who helped me I am very grateful!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

By noon the next day Lorelai had been called to the Inn with an emergency. Rory was spread out on the kitchen table, studying. There was a knock on the back door and her face spread into a smile as she saw Jess standing there.

'Hey.' Her smile broadened when she saw he had brought food.

'Luke said I could take a break and your mum wanted to make sure you ate.' Jess felt slightly embarrassed that he was an errand boy, but if it meant seeing Rory he didn't mind.

'I'm just studying. Do you think we could heat that up in a bit because I am on a roll here?'

'Sure, we'll heat it up later. I'll read while you study.'

He sat down on the chair opposite, retrieving the book from his back pocket. He had only read half a page when he looked up at her.

He felt completely comfortable around her. He could do this all day. Him reading, Rory studying. He almost felt as if they were an old married couple.

'Geez, Mariano, get a hold of yourself. You're not even with the girl.' He said to himself.

But his heart knew he felt that way. No one would ever come close to Rory, nobody ever had. He sighed again, trying to refocus. He read the same line a thousand time in the next half an hour as the love of his life lost herself in her own books.

'Okay! That is enough study' Rory was hungry. Jess put the book down and got the food out of the oven.

'Let's watch some T.V. I need to not focus on anything particular for a bit.' She sounded tired.

'Sure, sounds good' Jess wished he could focus on something other than her.

They sat on the couch watching Friends reruns and munching on their burgers. Rory felt better just sitting there, relaxing. Her head was aching. She wanted it was be from too much study, but knew it wasn't.

'Ah, don't you ever wonder how it is that Ross and Rachel love each other so much but their timing is never right?' Rory laughed, and then suddenly felt embarrassed as it reflected her own situation.

'Oh you know me; I'm just a hopeless romantic. That last episode…I think it was my will power that got them together.' Rory gave him a stern look.

'You're mocking me.' It wasn't really a question.

'Yes I am.' He answered quickly. She gently pushed him.

'Hey Rory, you got some sauce on your lip.' He pointed. She wiped her face.

'Better?' She asked.

'Not quiet.' He lent forward, brushing it away from her mouth. Suddenly he was aware of how close he was to her. And she to him. The noise from the television blurred away as they stared into each others eyes. Then suddenly he remembered her just friends rule and pulled back.

'I'll just get rid of these dishes.' He moved forward slightly, getting them together.

'Jess.' She said quickly. Her hand was on his. Her eyes looked so blue. He breathed in deeply; he knew this was the moment Rory Gilmore would kiss him again. And she did. The softest, yet most passion kiss she had ever given him. He held her closely in his arms, and she brushed her hands through his hair. Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, she ended it. She pulled away, standing up frustrated.

'What am I doing? I can't do this, not now. You don't even know.' Rory didn't seem to be talking to him.

'Rory, what is wrong with that? I know you needed time to trust me again but I am not going anywhere. I want this.' He was next to her, but she pushed him away.

She felt her breathing deepen and felt light-headed. 'Jess' She was holding a hand against her forehead, in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain.

'This is right Rory I know it' He continued, he voice raised, so desperate for her not to say no.

'Jess' She said again a little louder.

'I want to make everything right okay, I will this time. No running, no freaking out, no treating you like I would just any girl. Your special, I just never showed you just how…' He was rambling.

'JESS' She said, loudly and desperately. The pain was getting more intense and she could feel herself slipping away.

'What?' He turned to her, shocked to find her so pale.

'Call my mum' she said quietly before falling forward. He caught her, just reached out, complete reflex.

He couldn't believe it, was the kiss that good? But then he remembered how pale she had been and he knew it wasn't the kiss. Jess carried Rory to the couch and put a pillow under her head. He picked up the phone and called Lorelai.

'The Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking.' Oh great, thought Jess. It's that to snobby Frenchman.

'Can I please speak to Lorelai?' He asked quickly.

'May I ask what it is regarding?' Michel asked.

'It's regarding her daughter.' Jess answered angrily, he needed to talk to Lorelai.

He heard Michel passing the phone.

'This is Lorelai.' Her happy voice called down the phone.

'It's Jess. I'm at your house, Rory has fainted or collapsed. Should I call the doctor?' Jess wasn't sure how serious it was.

'The doctor?' Lorelai sounded hysterical. 'Jess call an ambulance.'

'An ambulance? Isn't that being a tad dramatic?' Jess asked, almost scoffing.

'Jess, my daughter has a brain tumour. Her collapsing isn't exactly a good sign. Now call an ambulance, I will be there in a few minutes.' The phone went dead. Jess felt numb. Rory had a brain tumour? He couldn't get his head around it. Jess felt physically sick. He went into autopilot. He must have called an ambulance because he remembered letting them in. He watched as they checked Rory's vitals. He stood back when the stretcher was brought in and he listened to the officer tell a worried Lorelai the situation. When the wheeled her out Lorelai must have just noticed Jess, forgetting it was him who had called.

'Jess' She stood looking at him angrily.

He looked up, his eyes red from the tears that threatened and his voice husky. 'I didn't know' It was so quiet yet painful. Three little words and Lorelai lost her anger and felt guilt. She saw now that he was in shock.

'Come on' She said quietly, pulling him up gently. 'Let's go.'


	12. Time Will Tell

**Chapter 12: Time Will Tell**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

He hated hospitals, just as Luke hated hospitals. But he would rather be near her and know what was going on, then far away and have no idea. Everyone was in a rush. Lorelai couldn't sit still. Luke tried to hold her, but she would fidget. She would sit down and sat up, then sit down again. Then there were the people. People kept coming to be near her. Luke had arrived not long after they had, which Jess was actually grateful for. Then Sookie and Jackson. Emily and Richard followed. Lane and Paris who, while seemingly eager to know if her friend was okay, commented if Rory could have collapsed at a more convenient time. Lorelai and her mother argued. Jackson and Richard struck up a rather distracted conversation on the insurance of hospitals. Sookie kept the coffees coming and Lane seemed to want to pace round the hospital because she couldn't sit still waiting for news on Rory. All the while Jess sat there. Arms folded a deep frown on his face. He was angry. At the world. At the sickness. At her. And then he felt guilt too. Guilt for blaming her. Guilt for leaving her two years ago. Guilt that she felt like she couldn't tell him. While everyone else seemed to forget about him it was Luke who put a gentle arm around him. He brushed him off and began walking down the corridor. Lorelai stopped yelling at her mother and watched Jess walk away. Luke gave her a nod assuring him he would go after him. He found him, not far. Round a corner where no-one could see him. He had his hands on the wall and he was looking down at his feet. Trying to calm himself.

'Jess…'Luke began.

'Why didn't you tell me?' His voice was more hurt than angered.

Luke sighed, defeated. 'She told us not too.'

'I mean, how long could she keep this from me? We've only be hanging out almost every day.' Luke wanted to help but Jess seemed so confused.

'I don't know. She's in a weird place right now, dealing with a lot of stuff.' Luke tried to explain.

'I need to get out of here. I'm suffocating' Jess stepped forward. 'Can I have the keys to your car?' Luke looked reluctant. 'Please Luke; I need to get my head around this.'

He seemed so desperate. Luke handed him the keys and his nephew began to walk away.

'Just bring it back in one piece!' He yelled after him. If he brings it back at all, Luke wondered.

When Luke walked back to the crowd a few minutes later he found Lorelai at breaking point.

'Mum, just because…!'

'Mrs Gilmore' He stepped forward, he wasn't going to let Lorelai stress anymore than she had to.

'I've been trying to find a nurse around here that maybe able to get us into a family or something, rather than standing around in a corridor. But none of the staff want to listen to me. Perhaps it's the cap, I don't know. I know how good you are at organising people; do you think you could persuade the staff to listen?'

Emily agreed whole heartily and walked in the direction of the nurse's desk with Luke following behind.

Lorelai looked relieved as they walked off together. Only Luke would know that to get her mother off her case was to give her something more important to do. She sat down next to her father.

'Smart man, that Luke.' It was the best praise her father could have given but her daughter was in a hospital bed and she didn't know how serious it was. Any other time and she would have been rejoicing. But for now, all she could do, was give a quick smile.


	13. Brain Surgeon or Mechanic?

**Chapter 13: Brain Surgeon or a Mechanic? **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Emily and Luke managed to get a family room, close to Rory's room. Rory's social worker, who was part of the team, dropped in offering what support she could. A short time later, to Lorelai's relief, Dr. Arkin appeared.

'Oh Stan, you have no idea how glad I am to see.' He gave a quick smile before gesturing that perhaps they should go somewhere private to talk. 'No please, everyone here is family or as close as. What you have to say to me can be said in front of them.'

He nodded. 'Okay. As you know we have been giving Rory steroids to reduce the swelling on her brain until the time has come to remove the tumour. Now the tumour has caused what is called hydrocephalus. It's when fluid is accumulated around the brain. It has caused pressure on Rory's brain, which is why she collapsed.'

'So does that mean that the steroids aren't working?' Lorelai asked. They all nodded in agreement, wondering the same thing.

'Not to the extent that we would like.' He answered modestly. Emily lent in to Richard, muttering. Really she was scared, as they all were.

'So what do we do now? Surgery right? It's going to be surgery.' Lorelai seemed to be stressing out so Luke put a gentle arm around her.

'Lorelai, I told you when I first saw Rory's case, this could be done without surgery. She is young and strong, and I know you're not keen for surgery.' Dr. Arkin knew it was an unusual strategy but the biopsy and scans all pointed to chemotherapy and medication, for the moment.

'Well, we need to relieve the pressure so our next is a shunt to drain the fluid.'

'A shunt? It sounds like something I would use on my car.' Lorelai wanted to know the full facts of what was happening with her daughter. Dr Arkin grinned at her comparison.

'A shunt is a tube. It will be placed in a ventricle of the brain and then threaded under the skin of another part of the body. Usually the abdomen.'

Lorelai whimpered slightly and hid her face in Luke's chest. This was what scared her most, that her daughter would end up with tubes running in and out of her body. Luke decided to ask the difficult questions.

'Doctor, is this a dangerous procedure?' Lorelai turned and faced the doctor, wiping a single tear off her face. Luke squeezed her hand.

'No. In my experience this procedure goes smoothly.' The all nodded; at least she wasn't at risk.

'Will it be painful?' Everyone in the room prayer that it wouldn't, Rory had been through enough.

'It will be slightly uncomfortable. But we will be able to give an anaesthetic.' They all let out a relieved breathe.

'So when will we do this? Tonight? Tomorrow?' Lorelai found her voice again.

'Well, the sooner we do this, the more comfortable Rory will be. In saying that, I think we should give her some recovery time. So I say in three days time, we do this.' The doctor looked at his watch, wary of his other patients.

'Three days? Is that…leaving it too long? I mean if Rory is uncomfortable…' Lorelai let the question hang in the air.

'I wouldn't be surprised if Rory slept most of the next couple of days. I want her to be ready for this. Now I am sorry, but I have a patient waiting for me in recovery. I will be back to see Rory in the morning. Thanks folks.' And with that he was gone.

Lorelai sighed heavily while Luke rubbed her back. Lane comforted Paris who sat shocked by just how serious all this was. Sookie decided to find more coffee, doing something made her feel better. Jackson followed, noticing the tears smarting his wife's eyes. For once Emily didn't say a word, instead she lent into Richard, who pattered her gently.

There were a few moments of silence while they all regrouped.

'Okay, well I am going to see my daughter…'Lorelai needed to hug her daughter.

'Lorelai, she probably won't be awake.' Emily worried just how much more Lorelai herself could take.

'Mum, I don't care. I need to see her.' Lorelai answered through gritted teeth. 'If you guys want to stay, I'll come and get you when she has woken up. If not, thanks for coming. I appreciate it.' She glared at her mother as she walked out the room.


	14. Kiss And Tell

**Chapter 14: Kiss and Tell**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Rory woke alone. The beeping of a heart monitor told her she was in hospital. She began to gather her bearings. Again with the white walls, she thought to herself. Rory remembered the kiss and she began to panic. She was so afraid that everything would change with her and Jess. She wanted her mother. She wanted Jess. No, she needed Jess. She needed him to be normal around her and joke with her, and not look at her like she was sure he would. He would look at her like she was sick. Like she was weak. Like she was dying. She didn't want that. She wanted normal. That was what Rory wanted. To be who she had always been and not this shadow of herself. She wanted her life back.

There was a tap on the door and there stood her mother. Rory smiled sadly.

Lorelai lay down next to her daughter on the bed. Rory had her arm around her, they both felt better by being together.

'I'm sorry I scared you.' Rory did feel guilty for causing so much chaos and upset.

'Babe, you know that when it comes to stuff like this…. I would willingly call my mother. Now that is saying something.' Rory laughed at her mother's attempt to make her feel better.

'Everyone wants to see you. Would you be okay with some visitors?'

'Yeah, that would be great' Rory did want to see someone, someone very particular.

Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Emily, Richard, Lane and Paris all shuffled into the private room Rory had. It was nice to see their hopeful faces, but she noticed immediately that Jess wasn't there.

'Hey everyone, I'm sorry that you all had to come to the hospital.'

'Now Rory, you all now how important you are to us. We couldn't very well leave you on your on.' Emily was determined not to break down, but she was shocked at how pale her granddaughter was.

'Your grandmother is right, sweetie. We would have come no matter what' Sookie said, rubbing her arm gently.

They all stayed for a while but soon it was time to go. Rory insisted that she was fine and that should not stop their plans for her. Sookie needed to get back to the Inn, Luke was taking Lorelai's keys and heading to the diner (although he promised to be back later with food and spare clothes), the grandparents to a function, Paris to her school work and Lane to her band. After they had left, Lorelai stayed to make sure her daughter was comfortable.

'Ah Mum, was Jess here at all?' Rory tried to sound normal, but she could hear the caring in her voice.

'Jess? Huh, did I see Jess? 'Lorelai busied herself around the room.

'Yes, your boyfriend's nephew. That Jess.' Rory nodded, knowing her mother was stalling.

'I think he had a…a thing at the…thing' Rory gave her a look. 'Okay well Rory, sweetie, I think the fact that hadn't told him about you being sick….might have upset him.' Rory looked down solemnly; she knew her mother was disappointed in her.

'Rory, why didn't you tell him?' Lorelai frowned slightly; it was so unlike her daughter. She sat down on the bed.

'Because it's Jess and I didn't know how.' She still didn't look at her mother.

'Well honey, you guys have been hanging out pretty much everyday. He had to find out sooner or later.' Lorelai didn't want to sound horrible; she understood Rory was dealing with a lot. But what her daughter had done went against every thing she had ever taught her. 'I mean if it wasn't this, what was it going to take?' Lorelai found herself rambling now.

'I know mum' Rory finally looked at her mother, her eyes showing the sadness. 'I know okay. I wanted to tell him, I did. I wanted to tell him I was sick but was scared. Scared out my mind that he would leave again. That he would ran off…and look at that, he has! And you know what else Mum? I was scared that I would loss the only person in my life right now that treats me like I am not dying. That treats me like a normal human being. Nobody else does, they look at me like I'm dying before their eyes. The whole town, giving us freebies and food and everything else they have never really done before. Jess is the only person who doesn't treat me differently than the way he has always been around me. And you know Mum, I liked having that. I liked having him in my life again and now, dying or not, I don't have him again. Only this time….this time he doesn't even know that I still love him.' Rory broke down in her mother's arms crying about all the things she had bottled up for so long.

What neither saw was a dark haired young man standing just outside the door. He had heard every word and suddenly the woman he loved being sick wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was the guilt at not being there for her, when she needed him. Of not getting his life together sooner. He felt horrible and suddenly being near her began to hurt. He turned from the door, not knowing how to change the past.

After a while Rory stopped crying. Lorelai wiped her daughter's eyes.

'So you want to tell mummy what you doing before you collapsed.' Lorelai wanted to take her daughter's mind off everything that was going on. Rory blushed.

'Well…Jess and I…we kissed.' She couldn't help but smile when she said that.

'Oh wow! Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Lorelai asked excitably.

'I kissed him. He was going to kiss me, but then he decided not to and then, for some reason, I kissed him.' Rory answered, just as excited.

If anybody walked passed they would think those two girls were on top of the world. They would see the happy faces and hear the laughing. But what they couldn't see what that behind their smiles, they were both terrified of losing this battle.


	15. A Midnight Guest

**Chapter 15: A Midnight Guest**

Hey guys! So great to hear that you are all enjoying it! I know you're all really keen for Jess and Rory to talk but I'm afraid I got to keep you in suspense a little longer! Don't worry – it'll be good!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

When Luke came back to the girls he found them laying next to each other, asleep. It was late and the night nurse had told him visiting hours were over. He gently woke his girlfriend. He gestured to that it was time to go. Lorelai looked over at the sleeping daughter and lightly kissed her forehead. Before Lorelai knew it Luke had pulled up outside her house. It had been a long day; they both sat in the car, listening to the silence of the night.

'Well, looks like she is going to be okay.' He tired to sound confident.

'Today. Today she is okay. What about next time? How serious will it be next time?' She wanted to scream and yell at the world for allowing her daughter to get sick. Luke tried to calm her.

'Lorelai…I don't know what to say. I know you're scared but that's okay. Because you and me and Rory, we're going to get through this. We are going to bet this.' Lorelai looked up at him.

'You and me?'

'Of course.' He kissed her gently. 'We're in this together.'

She sighed tiredly, the weight of the day hitting her. They were both getting out of the car when Lorelai turned to Luke confused.

'Why is your truck here?'

Luke looked at her like she was crazy so she pointed to it.

'Jess was driving it. He needed to get out of the hospital. I wasn't sure if I would see it again.' Luke felt bad for doubting Jess.

'Guess he has changed.' Lorelai smiled but then turned to him again. 'Where is he? He is not sleeping in it is here?' It was cold out.

Luke looked closer. 'Nobody in there.' He looked around then noticed the house lights on. He pointed it out to Lorelai and together they walked in. The house was silent, only one or two lights on. Lorelai noticed straight away that the light in Rory's room was on. She looked in the doorway as she had many times to find Jess asleep on top of bedspread. She called out to Luke and pointed to Jess.

'Let him sleep.' Lorelai got an extra blanket and put it on top of him. She turned off the light, taking Luke's hand and going upstairs.


	16. Family Traits

**Chapter 16: Family Traits**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. _

Everyone woke late the next morning. Everyone being Jess and Lorelai. Luke left early to open the diner. When Jess woke he was slightly confused about where he was. He quickly recognised Rory's room. He jumped up, straightening his shirt. Walking out to the kitchen he jumped when he saw Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

'Morning.' Her smile was big, she felt better after a big sleep. 'You know I just got a really big insight into what my life would have been like if Rory had been a boy.'

'Oh yeah? And how was that?' Jess answered, sitting down.

'Not that good.' Lorelai giggled, pouring Jess a coffee.

'Thanks.' He answered good naturedly. There was an awkward silence. Jess cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry about…well breaking into your house.' He hoped she wasn't annoyed.

'You didn't break a window did you?' Lorelai was suddenly concerned.

'Please, why break a perfectly good window when I could get in through the front door.' Lorelai looked confused. 'You guys have the spare key in exactly you did two years ago. I just…' He didn't know how to explain it.

'Jess its okay. You needed to be near Rory. I get it.' She shrugged.

'I can't believe your not freaking at me about this.' Jess laughed.

'Your not seventeen any more Jess. You're an adult and I've got to hand to it. You've made some great changes. I mean, you didn't even try to kiss my daughter.'

'She told you about this ay? How is she?' Jess avoided her eyes, as he often did when he felt uncomfortable.

'You mean apart from the tumour?' Lorelai was trying to humour the situation, but it had the opposite affect. Jess pushed back his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Oh okay. You're moving, why are you moving? I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean for that to sound so crass. Wow, your really freaking out.'

'How do you do it Lorelai? How do you wake up every day knowing that she is sick? I've only done it once and I feel…I feel ill. I feel like nothing is ever going to be the same. How?' He lent his hands on the chair and looked at her.

Lorelai shook her head, trying to find the right answer. 'I don't know. You get up and you just…do. It's not easy but you find some way of holding on. And, I guess, I do it because I love her and even though its hard, to not be there for her is even harder. And I didn't go through hours of labour for her to give up when it's tough. And neither did your mother.' She added gently.

Jess nodded. He understood. 'I want to know everything, okay. Tell me all about the tumour.'

'You sure?' Jess nodded. 'Well it's a malignant primary brain tumour.'

'How long has she had it?'

'The doctors caught it in its early stages. She was lucky.'

'So is it a low grade or high grade?

'You've done the research.' Again, Lorelai was impressed.

'I Googled it in an internet café last night.'

'Nice. Its low grade, according to her team.'

'Team?'

'Yeah. Doctor, nurse, dietician and a social worker. All part of the package.'

'So when you say the early stages…?'

'She found out two months ago.'

'So when I came…?

'She'd known for a month.' Lorelai took another sip from her coffee as Jess stood up again.

'What sort of treatment is she having?' He was pacing this time. Lorelai turned her head a few times to follow him but soon gave up.

'They did cat scans and a biopsy when she first found out. They believe they can do this without surgery. They think pills and chemo are the way to go.'

'So why did she collapse yesterday?'

'It wasn't your kiss.' Jess looked at her, he didn't find that funny. 'There was fluid around her brain, it can happen. So the day after tomorrow they are putting a 'shunt' in her brain…'

'To drain the fluid.' Jess finished for her, sitting down again. 'I don't know if I can do this.'

'Why Jess?' Lorelai frowned.

'Neither one of my parents have ever stuck around when things have gotten tough. I mean, Liz, she has always been great at just ignoring a problem. And Jimmy, the guy didn't wait around two minutes for me. And then there is me. What did I do two years ago? Did I try and fix the problem? Did I stick around then? No I ran away. It runs in my family.' Jess sighed.

Lorelai took in what he said, but didn't believe it.

'But have you looked at it this way Jess? You got to experience something that neither of them did. You got Luke. Jess he gave a chance, and he worked hard to keep you on the road. And even though you ran then, I don't see you running now. Jess, two years ago you wouldn't have turned up in Rory's bedroom in the middle of the night – thank goodness might I add. In fact I don't know if you would have even returned Luke's truck straight away. Your still here Jess. And you're trying to work it out. You've got a life in New York, but your still here. So somewhere between your parents screwing you over and you getting that kick ass job as a writer, Luke had a good affect on you. You're not the same kid I busted out on my pouch a few years ago.'

'Yeah, now I can share that beer with you.' Lorelai laughed, getting up to put her mug in the sink.

'And that my friend is the Gilmores' having an affect on you. Making light of a dark situation. Now, I've got to head to the Inn for a little while. You're welcome to stay, hang out in Rory's room a little bit longer.' Jess nodded, picking up his mug and heading to Rory's room.

Jess wondered about Rory's room, everything about it reminding him of her. After leaving the hospital he had driven around for a few hours. When he saw the internet café, he had decided to do the research and after that freaked him out, he went back to Luke's to write. But Jess still found no inspiration so he had gone driving again. This time, instead of wondering aimlessly, he had ended up at Lorelai's. He began to relax again once he was in her room. He had sat down only for a moment he was sure, but then he'd woken up and it had been morning. Now, in the light of the day, he took in the sight. He hadn't been in her room many times, even when they were dating. There were books everywhere, her collection had grown. A few old dolls, her hug a world, posters of Yale and a map of the world with pins in it. There were also photos, so many photos. He looked closely; there was only one of them together. In the diner, that Thanksgiving when she and her mother had had so many meals. He was sure there would have been more; perhaps she couldn't look at them. He turned to her bedside table. There were a few text books, but the top one was a novel. It was….? He picked it up, flipping through a few pages. As he did something fell out. He looked down at the fallen item; a white piece of paper, folded a few times. Picking it up, he noticed her hand writing on it. He frowned, knowing he shouldn't read it. But Jess' curiosity got the better of him. Unfolding it he sat down on the bed and read. It was a list, written carefully and thoughtfully. As he finished, Jess let the paper fall bedside him. He took a deep intake of breathe. The pain had gone for Jess, and only a little bit of pain remained. Jess suddenly needed to be in two places at once. The first place was in a hospital room, not far away, holding the hand of that beautiful woman. But the other place, he needed to go there first. He knew that now, he needed to do something before he saw her. Jess felt another feeling, a feeling he had been searching for since he got back to Stars Hollow. He got up quickly, leaving the house and running quickly through the town. Jess was ready to write again.


	17. He Called A What Now?

**Chapter 17: He Called a What Now? **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino_

When Lorelai walked into the diner the next morning, all she wanted was a big cup of coffee. She had already been at the hospital and now she was on her way to the Inn. But she needed to recharge before that. It wasn't busy at the diner. Luke must have seen her coming because as she sat down she found a cup of coffee in front of her as well as three chocolate chip pancakes.

'Oh my hero.' She smiled at him, blowing him a kiss.

'I aim to please. How's Rory?' He was serious now.

'The doctor was right. She's been sleeping most the time. I'm glad that we're waiting for the car operation.' Luke scoffed slightly at Lorelai's reference to the operation. It was her way of coping, he understood that.

'Did she wake up when you were there?'

'Only to ask when Jess was coming to see her.' Lorelai answered sadly.

'If I could get him out of the diner, he would be there but…' They heard feet on the stairs and Jess appeared from behind the curtain. He grunted a hello, grabbed a cup of coffee and muffin before disappearing again.

'He has gone back to one syllables.' He explained quietly.

'What is he doing up there?' Lorelai asked.

'All I know is that sometime yesterday morning he came back and he has been up on the laptop since. He was writing all through the night. About 2 am I kicked him out, he came down here. When I opened earlier there he was, typing.' Luke didn't know if it was healthy.

'Does he say anything?' The pancakes were almost gone.

'I asked him when he was going to see Rory but he said he had to finish that first.'

'Ah I didn't think I would be mad at him again but then he does this. Isn't Rory more important then some stupid book?' Lorelai stood up with her bag, ready to head off for work.

'I don't know, he says it is. Something about a list…ticking it off the list? I don't know.' Luke kissed her goodbye before serving more customers.

GG

At lunch time Jess appeared again. Still looking rather dishevelled from the lack of sleep but surprisingly energetic. He had a broad smile on his face. In his hand were a disc and a small poster. Luke was taking orders but stopped as Jess walked past him.

'Jess? You going to see Rory?' Jess stopped in the doorway.

'Not yet Luke. I've got to take care of a few things first.'

'You mean the novel?' Luke rolled his eyes.

'No, the novel is done. It's a first draft of course, but I'm going to get it printed.' Jess turned to go but Luke stopped him.

'It's finished? That's good right?' Jess just nodded. 'Ah what's with the poster, your not going to vandalise the town are you Jess?'

'How old do you think I am?' Jess frowned at his Uncle.

'I don't Jess. Seeing as at seventeen you were behaving like a five year old …'

Jess just patted him on the back. 'Don't worry Luke; I'm not vandalising the town. Now I gotta go, I've got a schedule to keep.' And with that he was gone. Luke muttered to himself, shaking his head, before turning back to his customers.

GG

Lorelai was walking home later that afternoon when Barbette and Miss Patty stopped her near Dooses.

'Have you seen this, Doll?' Barbette asked, handing her a flyer.

'What is it?' She glimpsed down at the sheet of paper.

'It's an emergency town meeting. Taylor says that he didn't call it but he approved it. Won't say who did, nobody knows.' Lorelai just nodded, Miss Patty always gave her those little tad bits of information. Going to the town meetings was always Lorelai's past time, but without Rory, would it be fun?

'How is Rory?' Barbette worried about the young woman whom she known most her life.

'She's doing great. There's a procedure their doing tomorrow which, when I explain it, sounds like something you would see at a gas station, so I won't go into to many details.' Lorelai smiled at the two, but wished she could go home to bed.

'Will she be home soon?' Miss Patty asked.

'As soon as she gets her strength back and the fluid is gone.' Lorelai made another smile.

'Well give our best.' Barbette pulled Patty away; they would grill Luke for the details later. As Lorelai went home to bed while the two ladies continued to try and track down the mysterious emergency town meeting caller.


	18. In The Name Of Love

**Chapter 18: In the Name Of Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino_

Jess stood in the big doorway of Miss Patty dance studio. The place was packed, as tonight meeting ensured something a little extra. He rubbed the back of his neck. He never thought he would do this. But it had to be done, for her. When he had seen Taylor that afternoon and asked him if he could call the meeting, he thought Taylor was going to faint. He objected at first but when Jess explained why Taylor agreed. The mayor thought it was a good opportunity to bring up some issues he had been saving for next week. Jess had asked Luke to make sure Lorelai would be there. It took a lot of effort and promise of pie afterwards but Lorelai now sat somewhere in the middle with Luke beside her.

'So, any idea who called this thing yet?' She looked around her, surprised at how many people there were. People were moving chairs and cushions, while others stood at the back.

'You wouldn't believe me.' Luke said, watching the front. Lorelai looked at him, questioning. 'It was Jess.'

Lorelai gave a sharp, shocked in take of breathe. 'Jess?' Luke nodded as Taylor called the group to order.

'Hello everyone and thank you for coming here tonight under such short notice. I know your all wondering what this is about. So let's get it under way. Ladies and Gentleman, I give Jess Mariano the floor.' Taylor stepped aside as Jess stood up to the front. There was a murmur around the crowd. Miss Patty and Barbette raised their eyebrows at one another; they would never have guessed Jess.

'Hi.' He looked around at Taylor, who gave him an encouraging nod, as the crowd quietened. 'I…ah…called this town meeting…'

'Taylor.' Roon stood up. 'Is he even allowed to call a town meeting? I mean, he hasn't lived here for two years.'

There were a few nods of agreement while others shrugged unsure.

'Actually' Jess stood closer to the microphone 'Under Article 22 of the town meetings booklet, a long term town member's relative can call a meeting with the Major's permission. Luke is my long term family member. Also under Article 32, a second or more generation of family members can call a town meeting whether they continue to live in the town or not. We are allowed to express our concern. My grandfather lived here, my uncle lives here, so I am part a generation family in this town. I have the right to speak about any issue I have.' This was again met with murmurs and nods as Roon sat down, defeated. 'If anyone else has an issue with me calling this meeting, please say so. But I should warn you, I have read the booklet back to front.' A few people chuckled at this.

'Okay, but can we please just get on with it.' Roon yelled out again.

'What you got waiting for you Roon?' Luke yelled back at him, coming to his nephew's defence. Jess gave him a small smile before getting down to business.

'You all know Rory Gilmore. And you all know she is sick. I only found out a few days ago. And to be honest for a while there I didn't know what to do. I haven't even seen her since she has been in hospital because…I'm scared I won't find the right words. It's hard to know what to say or do to someone who is sick. We try and over compensate or ignore it. But that doesn't always help. I know Rory loves this town, and she loves all the people in it. And she doesn't want any of you to change. I called this meeting tonight to tell you that we need to treat Rory the same. I include myself in this. Talk to her like you always have and treat her like you always have. It won't cure her, but it will give her the will to fight it. We don't have to give something away or do something to make it better. Just…be yourselves around her.' The town nodded in agreement. They would do what they could.

'The other reason I called this meeting is to make…a bit of a public display. In front of you all, but in particular, to Rory's mum. Two years ago I made a stupid mistake by running away. And now I going to promise you, publicly might I add that, I will not make that mistake again. I am here for the long run. I will fight this disease with your daughter. That is, with your permission to date her?' Jess held his breathe, worried that she would say no or ran out angrily. Everyone in the room turned to Lorelai.

'To be honest Jess….I thought you already were!' Jess looked relieved and the town clapped. With his business over Jess went to sit down with Luke and Lorelai. On the way he got a kiss on the cheek from Barbette, as Taylor called the meeting to order again.

'Well town, that was the first item on our agenda today…' Taylor began to speak.

'Wait a second Taylor, the only reason we were having this meeting was so Jess could have his say.' Luke gave his nephew a cheeky smile. Jess looked away embarrassed. 'You can't bring up extra items.'

A few town members yelled out in agreement. It was getting a little out of hand a little Luke spoke up.

'Hang on, hang on. Let's ask our expert here. Jess you've read the booklet cover to cover. Can Taylor bring up extra town information at an emergency town meeting?' Jess looked up at his uncle with eyes that could kill. But he sighed, standing up next to him.

'Under Article 15 only matters of vital importance can be brought up at an emergency town meeting.' The town was beginning to think that reading the booklet came in hand, especially when it concerned Taylor.

'Is this of vital importance Taylor?' Luke asked him.

'Well I believe the state of littering that is going on around the town in a matter…'

'We'll take that as a no. Meeting over. We can all go home.' Despite Taylor's objections the meeting was indeed over.

GG

As Jess, Luke and Lorelai walked to the diner nobody spoke. The couple were doing everything they could from not giggling out loud. Jess had been walking slightly ahead but stop and turned.

'Just do it, seriously, before you both explode.' Luke and Lorelai let out the laughter. The tears falling from their eyes.

'Geez, it's not that funny.' Jess shook his head, opening the diner for them.

'Jess, I wish your 17 year old self could see the you now.' Lorelai sat down on a stall, still laughing. 'Man your 17 year old self would want to kick your ass.'

'How on earth did you get Taylor to agree to that?' Luke asked, putting fresh coffee and pie on the bench.

'I appealed to his softer side. I told him who and why I was doing it for…' Neither Lorelai nor Luke agreed to it. 'Fine, I confessed to the fake body I pulled a few years ago outside Dooses.'

'And that made him agree to the meeting?' Lorelai couldn't believe it.

'He said he felt like he could finally close the case because of my confession.' This just set Luke and Lorelai into more giggles. It took a few moments for them to calm down.

'Well I'm going to leave you both to your own amusement. I have someone very important to see tomorrow morning.' Jess left and walked upstairs, leaving Luke and Lorelai with surprised looks on their faces.

'Finally. I thought he'd never find the guts to go and see her.'

Lorelai looked thoughtful. 'You know, I don't think it was about guts. I think he needed to do some things first.'

'Like write a novel before going to see his girl in hospital?' Luke looked cynical.

'Maybe the novel is for that girl in hospital.' Lorelai had a big smile on her face. The one she had when romantic things happen. Luke just shook his head and kissed her.


End file.
